The Youngest
by ep120284
Summary: This is the story of Elizabeth, who is not only the youngest daughter of Phoebe Halliwell, but also the youngest of her generation. Elizabeth's life is going great until a family secret changes everything she ever known.
1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

**Hi guys. This is my first Charmed Fan Fiction. I really love the show, so why not write one? Its really not as bad it sounds (well at least I hope so). I'm only changing one thing in the Charmed Universe. In this story Cole was never vanquished. He still lives in the penthouse and doesn't interfere with anyone's lives. **

Most people think its easy being the youngest child, but in reality it's quite the contrary. The youngest is always the last person to do something and is constantly looked after. You can imagine how far the "looking after" part goes in a family of witches. Besides being the youngest in my family, I am also the youngest of my entire generation. Sucks right?

My name is Elizabeth and I am fifteen years old. My mother, Phoebe Halliwell, is the middle Charmed One. She has the powers of levitation, premonitions, and empathy. The empathy power can be pretty annoying if I don't want her to know something, but I manage to find ways around it. Her husband is a cupid, named Coop, ironically.

My eldest aunt is Piper Halliwell. She is the oldest Charmed One and has the powers of molecular combustion (blowing up things) and temporal status (freezing things). These powers can do wonders in a battle with demons and are pretty cool, if you ask me. Aunt Piper is married to Uncle Leo, who is a mortal. He used to be a whitelighter, but gave up his powers to spend more time with his family. Uncle Leo is also the headmaster of Magic School. Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo live at Manor.

Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo have three kids. Wyatt is their oldest and the oldest of our generation. Wyatt is pretty much my opposite. He is brave, smart, and strong. At age 25, he has accomplished more than some people can in a life time. Wyatt graduated as the valedictorian of Magic School, and is currently getting his Master's Degree at the University of San Francisco. Don't be fooled, he could have probably attended any school in the country, but choose to stay close to home. Wyatt was conceived when Uncle Leo was still a whitelighter, so he is half whitelighter half witch. Wyatt's powers include telekinetic orbing, telekinesis, orbing, pyrokinesis, projection, sensing, healing, and energy blasts. He is also the wielder of Excalibur.

After Wyatt, Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo had Chris. Chris is half elder half witch, because Uncle Leo was an Elder when he was conceived. At twenty-three, Chris' powers are telekinesis, telekinetic orbing, orbing, sensing, and limited telepathic communication with his charges. He should never be underestimated. When the Charmed Ones were younger, Chris came to them from the future and gave up his life to stop Wyatt from turning evil.

Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo's youngest child is Melinda. She is the only full witch of our generation. Melinda inherited Aunt Piper's powers of temporal status and molecular combustion. It was hard, but due to her determination, she was able to gain control of these powers. Melinda is twenty years old.

My second aunt is Aunt Paige. If there was a knife to my throat and I had to choose, she would be my favorite aunt. Aunt Paige is a lot more laid back and carefree than my mom and Aunt Piper. Aunt Paige is married to Uncle Henry, who is the chief of San Francisco Police. He is also a mortal. Aunt Paige is half whitelighter half witch and has the powers of orbing, sensing, telekinetic orbing, and glamouring.

Aunt Paige and Uncle Henry also had three kids. Their oldest is Junior, which is short for Henry Jr. Junior hopes to be in the police force, like his father, as a detective. Junior currently goes to a local police academy and is very close to reaching his dream. He is twenty-one years old and is also half whitelighter half witch. Junior's powers include healing, sensing, orbing, energy bolts.

After Henry, Aunt Paige and Uncle Henry had twin daughters. Samantha was born first, and four minutes later came Sarah. Samantha is the more outgoing twin, while Sarah is more quiet and reserved. Samantha's powers include orbing and cytokinesis. Sarah can also orb and has the power to control the weather. Together, while holding hands, Sam and Sarah can heal each other and form a force field. They are both eighteen years old. Sam and Sarah are also seniors at Magic School.

My mom and Coop have two daughters. They are my two older sisters. The oldest is Prue, named after my deceased Aunt Prue. Prue is extremely protective of me. Whenever I' m involved in a demon battle, she makes sure I am behind her. Prue has the powers of astral projection and telekinesis, just like Aunt Prue. She can also levitate. Prue is twenty-two and has her own apartment across town. She works as a photographer in a local magazine.

After Prue, my mom and Coop had Pattie, who is named after my mom's mother, my grandmother. She has embraced more of her cupid side than Prue. Pattie can transport like cupids can. She also has charges, which she helps find love. Pattie also inherited some of my mom's powers. She can receive premonitions and has the power of empathy. Pattie is twenty and shares an apartment with Prue across town. Prue and Pattie are both good martial artists, like my mom. My mom tried to teach me too, but that didn't work out too well.

You've probably been wondering why I call my mom's husband Coop and not Dad. Well actually this is pretty new for me too. Up until yesterday Coop was my dad, my sisters were my sisters, and I was half witch half cupid.

I had been looking forward to yesterday for a while. It was Aunt Paige's fiftieth birthday and we were planning to throw her a surprise party. Birthday parties in the Halliwell family were epic. Aunt Piper would practically cook a feast and all of my family would come together at the Manor for the party. I hadn't seen my sisters in a while and I was actually starting to miss them. Not that I would ever admit it out loud.

Yesterday started off like any other morning. It was Saturday so I was allowed to sleep until 10:00 a.m. My alarm went off and I got up and sleepily made my way downstairs for breakfast. My mom and dad were cooking, and Prue and Pattie were setting the table.

"Morning Mom, Dad, Prue, Pattie" I yawned, still partially asleep. Wait! _Prue and Pattie. _My eyes drifted back to them and after I was sure they were real and I wasn't dreaming, I ran up to them and engulfed them in a hug.

"Nice to see you too, Squirt," Prue laughed after I released them. Prue was the only one I would let call me Squirt. It sounded so good when she said it.

"It looks like someone missed us." Pattie whispered to Prue.

"Really?" Prue raised an eyebrow and looked at me. "Is that true?"

"No" I shook my head vigorously. "I've been enjoying having the bathroom all to myself" I stated calmly. This was partially true, so maybe, if I was lucky, Pattie wouldn't know I was lying.

I have the worst luck.

Prue quickly looked at Pattie, who was staring at me. I pretended to be preoccupied with the table cloth. Pattie nodded, which meant she knew I was lying. With one glance at Prue, I knew what was going to happen next, so I tried to make a run for it. All the training had made my sisters very fast and strong, so I didn't have a chance. Prue quickly caught up with me and threw me over her shoulder.

I only had one chance. "Mom, Dad help," I pleaded.

My mom and dad turned around. "Coop," my mom said, "What should we do?'

My dad looked at my mom and then at my sisters. "Girls" he said seriously.

Prue put me down. "Yes dad," she sighed.

"Have fun" he grinned.

"Daaaaaaad," I whined as I was carried up the stairs.

Once we reached my room, Prue put me down. "We'll give you one chance," Pattie started, "Just admit that you missed us and we'll leave you alone."

"Never" I said, dashing for the door. Prue quickly grabbed me and threw me on the bed. Then the tickling began. I tried to contain my laughter, but as soon as Pattie started tickling my feet I gave up.

"Okay, okay, I missed you guys" I yelled in between laughs.

"How much?" Prue questioned, increasing the speed of her stomach tickling,

"A lot!" I screamed "I missed you guys everyday you were gone."

Pattie nodded, meaning I was telling the truth and they both stopped the tickling.

"There, that wasn't so hard was it?" Prue asked, smiling.

I responded by sticking my tongue at her. Sure it was immature, but it got the job done.

"You know, you can visit or call us anytime you want. We just moved out of the house, not the family." Pattie stated, looking me in the eyes. I could tell she was reading my emotions.

"I know, but…" I trailed off.

"But what?" Prue asked.

"Come on, you guys. Do you really expect me to believe that you want your kid sister over to your apartment? You guys are adults now and you have your own lives. I get that."

"Hey," Prue said in a tone that cause me to look up "It doesn't matter how old we get, or where we live. You're our sister and we want you in our lives always. So, you visit or call us anytime you want. Okay?"

"Okay" I whispered, wiping away the sudden moisture in my eyes. Mom and Dad must be using onions downstairs.

Prue laughed and pulled me into a tight hug. After she finished, Pattie did the same. "You know we love you right?" She asked.

"Yes," I nodded against her chest.

"Good," she said releasing me.

"Guys, breakfast is ready!" we heard my mom yell from downstairs.

"Race you." I yelled, running downstairs. I won, and I didn't care that they let me win.

After breakfast, my family went to the Manor to help Aunt Piper set up decorations.

As soon as we arrived Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda quickly ran up to us.

"Yes, you guys finally came," Melinda said happily.

"What took you so long?" Chris asked wearily.

"What are they talking about?" my mom asked Wyatt.

"You'll see." He stated.

Suddenly we heard an ear splitting noise. "Wyatt, Chris, Mel, where are you guys!" Aunt Piper yelled. I could have sworn I saw Wyatt and Prue quiver.

"Uhh, in here!" Chris answered.

Aunt Piper stormed in the living room; she didn't even pause when she saw us.

"Prue, you're with Wyatt. Pattie, you're with Chris and Mel. They'll explain your tasks to you. Phoebe and Coop, you guys can help Leo with the decorations. And Elizabeth, you're with me in the kitchen. Everyone got it?"

Everyone quickly nodded.

"Well then go! We're on the clock people." She said, going back into the kitchen. I gulped and followed her.

-

It was now four o'clock and everything had been set up. We were patiently waiting for Aunt Paige and her family to arrive.

Finally we saw the orbs, which signified her presence, and yelled "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY"

She looked genuinely surprised and actually blushed. I quickly ran up to her and gave her a hug. "Happy Birthday Aunt Paige" I said.

She hugged me back. "Thank you sweetie" she stated, still in shock. "Thanks everyone. Piper I'm guessing this was your doing"

"Guilty" Piper said smiling.

Everyone exchanged hugs with Aunt Paige and Uncle Leo came out with the cake. I guess they were all too caught up in the party to see the demon flame in. I was the first one to see it. Sam noticed my look of terror and followed my gaze to the demon. "DEMON" she yelled.

Everyone quickly went into their battle stances. Well, everyone except me, Uncle Leo, and Uncle Henry. What could we do? We had no powers.

Aunt Piper flicked her hands to blow the demon up, but nothing happened. This was really bad. Wyatt, Chris, Prue, Henry, Mel, Sam, and Sarah tried their offensive powers against the demon, but again, nothing happened. Growing angry at the attempts to vanquish him, the demon sent a shockwave through the Manor that sent everyone in different directions, colliding with various parts of the living room.

My mom and Pattie quickly recovered and charged at the demon. They were no match for his strength and he flung them hard into the pile of gifts we had set up for Aunt Paige. My mom got up, but Pattie lay on the ground, not moving. I could see the blood from where I was hiding. Prue quickly ran over to her, and yelled for someone to heal her. Before anyone could move the demon sent another shockwave through the Manor.

I felt myself getting angry, angrier than I have been before. I was furious. We worked so hard to set up for this party. And _who _did this demon think he was to just come into _our _house and ruin it all.

Suddenly, I felt something rip inside of me. I let out an angry cry. I could feel my body changing, and I was loosing control of myself. I could only watch as my body launched a fireball at the demon, quickly vanquishing it.

After the demon was gone, I felt my body going back to normal. From everyone's shocked expressions I could tell it wasn't normal for half witch half cupids to turn into demons and start launching fireballs. Well actually, not everyone looked shocked. Now that I think about it, my mom just looked really guilty. Weird.

After taking in everyone's expressions, I slowly lowered my eyes to my hand, from which the fireball emerged. Then, everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

**I know it was kind of slow, but I needed the sister bonding for later on in the story. It's actually really important. Also, I know this chapter was all over the place, but please bear with me. This was only the prologue. It gets better in the next chapter. Yep, that's it. Thank you for reading. Feel free to leave a review if you have any questions or want to say something. Thanks again :-) **


	2. Secrets Revealed

**Author's Note**

**I'm sorry this is so late. I'll try to update sooner.**

I woke up back at home on our sofa. As soon as I opened my eyes, flashes of Aunt Paige's birthday came hurling back at me. Suddenly, my mom was at my side.

"Mom, what happened?" I said, groggily.

"You fainted" she replied. I could see tear streaks on her face. Not a good sign.

"Pattie" I whispered, as I remembered her on the floor, bleeding.

"Don't worry. She's fine. Prue and her went back to their apartment to get clothes and stuff. They're spending the night here."

"Why? I'm fine. I just have a headache." I was getting really worried now. Something major must be going on.

"We all need to talk about some stuff." My mom answered, very vaguely.

"Okay" I sighed

My dad entered the room. "Here's some Tylenol for your headache." He said, giving me the pills and a glass of water. He looked really nervous.

Soon after I took the medication my sisters transported in.

They looked as relieved to see me as I was to see them.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked.

"Yea were fine" Pattie started. "If you hadn't vanquished the demon, I'd probably be dead now. So thanks for that, I owe you. " she said with a small smile.

I grimaced at the memory of my demonic transformation.

"Are _you _okay?" Prue asked, sitting next to me on the couch and putting her arm around me. I leaned into her body and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm good. I had a headache, but its practically gone now, thanks to the Tylenol Dad gave me."

"Good" she said. Pattie joined us on the sofa and sat next to me on my free side.

"So mom what did you want to talk to us about?" She asked.

"Okay, well first and foremost, Liz, you know how much we all love you right?"

I nodded. This was going to be bad.

"And you know that _nothing _will ever change that?"

I nodded once again.

What happened next was a blur. I listened and tried to follow what my mom and dad were saying. Evidently, my parents were very close to getting a divorce a few years after Pattie was born. My dad had even moved out. Soon after that my mom had started seeing an old flame of hers again. I have to admit I was pretty shocked by these revelations. It was hard to believe my parents weren't always as much in love as they were right now.

After the shock wore off, I wondered what all this had to do with my demonic powers. I looked over to Prue and then to Pattie. They both seemed to be listening just as, if not more, intently than I was.

What my mom said next didn't surprise me. She ended her romance with her old flame because she realized she loved Dad and that they were meant be together. My mom contacted my dad and told him everything. She told him about the affair, about how much she still loved him, and how much she wanted their marriage to work. My dad still loved my mom, too and wanted their marriage to work just as much as my mom did. He forgave her for the affair and agreed to move back in.

My mom turned to look at me and took a deep breath before continuing.

About a week after my dad moved back in my mom starting feeling really sick. She said she would be perfectly fine one day and the next she would spend hours in the bathroom throwing up. Finally, she realized she was pregnant.

This all made sense to me. Patty was already born and a few years old, so of course she was pregnant with me. I was really getting confused as to how this all related to my demonic powers, and eagerly waited for the story to continue.

"The thing was…" my mom continued "I had not done _it _with your father since before he moved out. So I was sure he wasn't the father. That only left one other person, the man I had my affair with." My mom paused to gauge our reactions.

Prue was the first one to speak. "Are you saying that this _old flame _of yours is really Liz's father!?"

My dad spoke up "Yes, honey, that's exactly what we're saying. Once your mom told me that she was pregnant, I agreed to love the child as my own. I still do and I always will." He said shooting me glance.

"Who was this _old flame _of yours?" Pattie questioned.

"Cole Turner" she replied.

I looked at my sisters and could tell they were putting the pieces together, just as I was. We had heard of Cole before and knew his complicated history with our mom. If this Cole was my father, than I was half demon, which explained my demonic powers.

My sisters had more of a reaction to this shocking revelation, than I did at the moment. Pattie looked really sad. I could see the tears stream down her face. Prue, on the other hand, looked furious.

"Why didn't you guys tell us this sooner? We deserved to know our sister had a different father, and was half demon because of it!" Prue demanded.

"Because" my mom pleaded "We wanted Elizabeth to be able to live as normally as she could in this family, before she found out the truth. If she had known she was half demon her whole life she would have had a terrible time fitting in."

"Well, that would have been better than your whole life being a lie!" Prue shouted.

"Prue, calm down." Pattie warned.

"No, Pattie, I will not calm down. I just found out my baby sister is half demon, and you want me to be calm?!"

"Everyone take a deep breath" Coop interjected. "Arguing is not going to get us anywhere."

After taking a deep breath, I guess everyone realized I hadn't said a word the entire conversation. Suddenly, I was the center of attention.

I really needed to get out of here. I stood up and ran my hand through my hair. "May I be excused? It's late…and I have school tomorrow"

"Sure" my mom whispered.

I quickly ran out of the room and up the stairs into my room, avoiding the faces of my family. Once I reached my room, I was safe to think this all through without people prying through my emotions.

I let out a sigh, cut the light out, and laid on my bed.

I am a demon. Those ugly creatures that are constantly causing my family pain, half of me _is_ that.

Coop isn't my birthfather. That half of me I had always thought to be filled with the love that comes from Cupids is actually filled with hate from a demon.

Prue and Pattie aren't my full sisters. I'm only their half-sister now.

Could my family really love a demon? What if I couldn't control my demonic side? Would they vanquish me?

Prue was right. My whole life had been a lie, and now, since I knew the truth, there was no going back.

How did I feel about this? Well apart of me wanted to be angry, to go shout at my parents for lying to me my whole life, and letting me believe in this fantasy that wasn't even true.

Another part of me wanted to cry. For everything I had lost and especially everything I had gained.

Then, there was this entirely different part of me, which felt bad for my Mom and Coop, and my sisters. This part that wanted to tell them that I loved them and that everything would be okay.

Lastly, there was a small portion of me curious about my birthfather. I wondered how he had managed to suppress his hateful demonic side, so that he could fall in love with my mother. I also wondered if he knew who I was, and what life would have been like if I had grown up with him instead of my mom.

When I finally thought I would be able to sleep and closed my eyes, my alarm went off. I sighed, got up, and got dressed.

Before I went downstairs for breakfast, I made sure to put on a mask of indifference for when Pattie and my mother tried to read my emotions.

"Morning everyone," I said, when I reached the kitchen.

They looked shocked to see me up and dressed, but did each manage to get out a response.

"How are you?" Coop asked

"I'm fine" I lied, nonchalantly.

"You don't have to go to school today," my mom added, "if you don't want to."

"No, its okay…I want to go. In fact," I said, looking at my watch, "I should get going now. Bye Guys."

"Wait!" Pattie interjected hopefully, "I can transport you there."

I held up a transport potion. "It's okay I got it." She reluctantly nodded and sat back down. I stole a glance at Prue, who was staring into her cup of coffee, before throwing the potion.

When I reappeared I was under my favorite tree at this deserted park, on the outskirts of town. This was my place. I could come and here and think, or just sit when I wanted to be away from my family.

You didn't really think I was going to Magic School did you? Why would I go to the place that was all about good, when I was half evil?

I knew that my family would find out that I wasn't at school, with Uncle Leo being the headmaster and all. But right now, I really didn't care. I just wanted to be alone to figure this mess of my life out.

**Author's Note**

**Okay, that's the first chapter. What did you guys think? I know some of you wanted Phoebe and Coop to break up, but don't worry Cole wil still have an important role in the story. Please review.**


End file.
